masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xarkonians
In around 500 BC, a group of Xarkonian scientists discovered an enormous undergorund Prothean city on Xarko's moon, Ulic. The Xarkonians researched the technology and then mass-produced it, resulting in the Xarkonians joining the ranks of space-faring species in the Galaxy. When the Rachni Wars broke out, the Xarkonians offered to aid the Krogan in dealing with the threat. The Citadel Council allowed two Xarkonian armies to help the Krogans. The Xarkonian forces were instrumental in victory, being both numerous and vicious in battle. However, when the war was won, the Krogan received all the glory. Many Xakonians are still bitter about this today. Their thirst for vengeance was granted when the Citadel Council declared war on the Krogan. The Xarkonians amassed an army of literally billions of soldiers and assaulted one Krogan world after another. However, they could not defeat the Krogan entirely. Their population was growing too rapidly. The Xarkonians turned to the Citadel Council for help. They, in turn, contacted the Turians who unleashed the genophage bioweapon. Again, however, the Xarkonian contribution was overlooked. The Turians were given a seat on the council for 'eradicating the Krogan menace' while the Xarkoians were simply given a few Krogan worlds. However, the Xarkonians do not seem to resent the Turians as much as they do the Krogan. This may be because no Xarkonian soldier has ever faced a Turian soldier trying to kill them. Indeed, the Turians are one of the only races that the Xarkonians are on pleasant terms with. When the Xarkonians disagree with a decision made by the Citadel Council, it is often the Turian councillor who can persuade them to accept the decision and to hope for better fortune in the future. The Xarkonians are the main candidacy species for the Spectres, with around 45% of the Spectre numbers filled by Xarkonians. This is probably because of the militaristic nature of the Xarkonians. All Xarkonian children are required to join the 'Youth of Xarko' group when they turn 14 and males join the army when they are 20. Xarkonian Biology Xarkonians appear similar to lizards, save for the fact the Xarkonians have two rows of teeth, whereas most lizards on Earth have none at all. Most Xarkonians have flexible spines on their head which they treat in a manner similar to the way humans treat hair. Xarkonians are cold-blooded. This means that they have to reach around 30 degrees celsius each morning before being able to be active. This ncan be a drawback in war. If the enemy wishes to defeat the Xarkonians quickly and easily, they may attempt an attack at night or early morning. Xarkonian Society The Xarkonians are a semi-fascist race. They do not believe that every other race is not sentient. They simply believe that a Xarkonian should have top priority. This has led to the Citadel Council considering them as a council race, if only to avoid offending them. The average Xarkonian citizen can expect a fairly easy life. The huge Xarkonian Empire is internally stable and has not seen a civil war in over a millenium. Riots are a rarity and are only attempted by the most foolhardy of the Xarkonians. All Xarkonians are taught pro-Xarkonian material at school. They are taught that the Xarkonians are one of the greatest races in the galaxy, along with the Turians and the Asari, for their militarism and long lifespan respectively. They are taught that the Xarkonian Empire is eternal and will never fall. They are taught that courage, discipline and purity above all are the highest values in life. An average Xarkonian will only enter a relationship with another Xarkonian. Homosexual Xarkonians are sent to slave labour camps to 'keep them from infecting the pure', as are the mentally disabled, practioners of non-Xarkonian religions and political dissidents. These policies have led to strained relations with humanity, due to the similarities between the Xarkonians and the Third Reich. Category:Species